As Years Go On
by Kitkatcocoa222
Summary: These are short stories of the IE characters. I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN! No YAOI...
1. Endou and Kazemaru

**I want to get a few things straight from the beginning and I will mention it a few times more later: **

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

**This is not YAOI.**

**If you notice how a few chapters are longer than the other, it just shows how much more I like that character. (Just saying)**

**Please review and respond... ENJOY!****Mamoru**

**First chapter: Endou and Kazemaru Ichirouta...**

**Sixth Grade During Break:**

Endou: KA-ZE-MA-RU!

Kazemaru: Kyaa! Endou-kun, are you trying to scare the daylights out of me? Don't do that!

Endou: *Trying to hold back a laugh* Kazemaru... You... You... pft... You scream like a girl! *Has a laughing fit*

Kazemaru: Personally, I find it better to laugh like a girl than being a soccer freak.

Endou: Hey! I am not a soccer freak!

Kazemaru: Are too!

Endou: Am not!

Kazemaru: Are too!

Endou: Am no-... *Sniffs the air* Whoa! Are they serving beef curry in the lunchroom today! Oh my gosh, Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: What!

Endou: Meet you in the cafeteria! I gotta get on line before they run out! *Sprints through the door almost knocking over some people*

Kazemaru: Endou wait! *Looks at the girls Endou almost runs over* I am so sorry about my friend. Are you girls ok?

Random Girls: Ye- Yes, thank you.

Kazemaru: Good. Oh! Endou! Wait up! *Dashes through the doors as well*

**IN THE CAFETERIA:**

Gloomy air fills one side of the cafeteria...

Endou: Sniff...

Kazemaru: (^_^ ;;) Endou...

Endou: Sniff...

Kazemaru: _I guess they ran out of curry..._

Endou: Sniff...

Kazemaru: Hey, Endou... You want some of my lunch. I packed too much anyways...

Endou: REALLY!

Kazemaru: Wait here *walks up and gets and extra pair of chopsticks*

Endou: Kazemaru~ You're my savior! *Digs into Kazemaru's lunch*

**After School:**

Endou: Hey, Kazemaru! Can I go over to you're house tomorrow?

Kazemaru: Tomorrow?

Endou: Its Saturday anyway! PLEASE~!

Kazemaru: ... Fine, I guess you can. Rai-nee is at work anyway and with you over, I guess the twins will entertain themselves.

Endou: Yes! See you tomorrow! *Runs off*

Kazemaru: _Sukikate na yatu..._ (It means someone who just decides on their own for someone. Pushy. The way Kazemaru says it, he means it in a joking way.)

**At Kazemaru's House:**

Endou: Whoa! Its huge! It looks like Kazemaru's house becomes bigger every time I come over! *walks up to the doorbell and rings it*

_Ding Dong_

?: Coming! *opens the door*

_There stood a petite little girl with teal hair in a low side braid. She had big hazel eyes and was sitting in a wheelchair._

Mei: Mamoru-niisan! Come in! Ichi-nii was waiting for you! He's in the kitchen making lunch, have some with us!

Endou: Mamoru-niisan?

Mei: Whoops... Ichi-nii always talks about you so we just call you that.. Is it okay?

Endou: Its fine.

?: Perfect timing. Ichi-nii made lunch. Come in and eat with us.

_There sat another petite teal-haired person in wheelchair. Only this time, it was a boy and his hair was short._

Mei: Rei!

Rei: Mei, instead of having Mamoru-niisan stand there in the cold, invite him in already! (It was early March)

Mei: *Gasp* I forgot. I am sorry! Here please come in! *Attempted fail at wheeling the wheelchair backwards and almost falls out when...)

Endou: *catches Mei* Whoa, be careful. Here, *places her back in the chair* I'll push you back so you won't fall out again.

Rei: *sighs* Mei...

Mei: Sorry Mamoru-niisan.

Endou: No prob!

Kazemaru: Endou! You were here! I couldn't hear you. I thought the twins were talking to eachother.

Endou: Haha, they're pretty lively.

Ri: Ichi-nii should be done making lunch. Come to the living room and I'll set up the table BECAUSE SOMEONE *cough-cough Mei* CAN'T GET HERSELF TO THE BATHROOM WITHOUT RUNNING OVER SOMEONE'S FOOT OR MAKING HERSELF FALL OUT OF HER WHEELCHAIR!

Mei: Ehehehe... Sorry...

Kazemaru: Rei, you're too late. I've already got everything set up the DINING ROOM were people DINE.

Rei: Whoops... At least I tried to help.

Endou: *walks into the dining room* WHOA! Kazemaru! You made all of this!

Kazemaru: Its not much. Japanese-style hamburgers with rice and some potatoe salad. Mmm... its not much.

Mei: Ichi-nii always has to make our breakfast, lunch, and dinner because Rai-nee always leaves early and comes back late from work.

Endou: You had an older sister? More of less you had SIBLINGS!

Kazemaru: Didn't I ever tell you guys?

Endou: NO!

Kezemaru: Ok then *takes out a photo album*.

Endou: Whats that?

Kaazemaru: An album. Okay, so over there sitting on the far left hand corner is Rai-nee.

Endou: WHOA! She is really pretty! She looks just like you except girl like and her hair is down.

Rei: Corection. Kazemaru and us *Points to himself and mei* look like our sister. She is now 25 which makes her a lot older than us.

Endou: Ahh...

Kazemaru: *Closes the album* And she, is Mei. She is now in fourth grade. Rei, is the older one of the twins. They are both loud.

Endou: Ahh...

Mei: LETS EAT!

Enveryone: *Sits at the table and says _Itadakimasu*_

Endou: This is really good!

Kazemaru: Thanks!

Mei: Mamoru-niisan? Why are you here

Endou: Oh! I almost forgot! I wanted to ask whether you will be going to Raimon Middle School?

Kazemaru: I intend to do so, but why do you ask?

Endou: I don't know... I guess its because you seem like a really serious person when it comes to school so I just assumed you might want to go to a better school?

Kazemaru: I wouldn't do that. I would want to go with my friends to middle school.

Endou: Good.

Mei: Giggle...

Kazemaru:?

Endou: This hamburger is really good!

Kazemaru: Thanks again!

**Thank you for reading till the end! There will be another possible Endou and Kazemaru chapter but later in the fanfic. Please review and respond. If you want me to write a chapter on a certain character (with Kazemaru) feel free to ask! Thank you for Reading.**

**~Cocoa**


	2. Gouenji and Kazemaru

**Ok! So this is my second fanfic! Please Enjoy! This time its Gouenji and Kazemaru! NO YAOI! Based on Episode 15/16! Its a bit different but the stories based on those episodes.**

**At The Soccer Field**

Gouenji and Kazemaru: Honoo no Kazamidori!

_Success_

Endou: Great guys! Lets have a break now!

_Track team jogs by..._

Miyasaka: Kazemaru-san!

Kazemaru: Miyasaka. *Runs to him* How have you been?

Endou: ? Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: Go ahead, I will be getting back to practice later.

Miyasaka: I've been fine! The track team is doing well too. So, when are you coming back to the track team?

Kazemaru: Coming back?

Miyasaka: Don't joke with me, I mean you said you only joined to be a helper right?

Kazemaru: Oh yeah... Mmmm... Well, I have to get back to practice.

Miyasaka: Bye!

*Kazemaru walks back to the field*

Endou: Okay guys! Honoo no Kazamidori again okay?

Gouenji: Okay.

Kazemaru: …

Gouenji: Did he say something to you?

Kazemaru: Huh? No, he didn't.

Endou: OK guys! Lets go!

Gouenji and Kazemaru: Hono-onoo Kaza-aza mido-midori! (Attempted to make it seem uneven)

*Misses*

Endou: It's ok! No big deal! Just take your time and try again!

Kazemaru: *takes in a breathe*

Gouenji: You're pretty easy to read, aren't you?

Kazemaru: Wha-what do you mean?

Gouenji: That guy asked you when you were going to return to the track club. Am I right?

Kazemaru: Sighs

Gouenji: Hmm...

**Going Home**

Kazemaru: Sigh...

Gouenji: Kazemaru, can I speak to you?

Kazemaru: Sure...

_Walking_

Gouenji: You know... We've known eachother for the past half a year perhaps.

Kezemaru: Yeah...

Gouenji: If something is bothering you, you can tell me.

Kazemaru: ...

Gouenji: Is something bothering you?

Kazemaru: ...

Gouenji: You have to say something.

Kazemaru: *mumbles* Will you hear me out?

Gouenj: What?

Kazemaru: WILL YOU HEAR ME OUT!

Gouenji: Sure.

Kazemaru: Now I don't know where to start.

Gouenji: Sigh... Then what was bothering you during practice?

Kazemaru: You already guessed right, Miyasaka asked me when I was returing to the track team.

Gouenji: So what are you going to do?

Kazemaru: I don't know... These days I've realized that whenever I have the time, I'm thinking about soccer. It's the same feeling that I had when I joined the track team.

Gouenji: Ahh...

Kazemaru: I feel that whichever choice I make, to stay in soccer or track, I feel like I will be betraying the other...

Gouenji: You shouldn't tell Endou this.

Kazemaru: Why?

Gouenji: He'll probably think that your problems are his fault.

Kazemaru: Why would he think that? This is my problem.

Gouenji: He will think the cause was that he invited into the soccer team. That he stole you from the track team.

Kazemaru: I invited myself into the team... I have to go. My sister is waiting for dinner. *Runs away*

Gouenji: Hn...

**The Next Day**

Endou: WAIT! KAZEMARU MIGHT DO WHAT!

Kurimatsu: Its true! I heard him talking about the track team with Gouenji-san!

Gouenji: *Goes into the clubroom* What's this commotion about?

Endou: Gouenji! Kazemaru might quit the soccer clunb!

Gouenji: I know, but it's completly up to him to decide. We have a game against Sengoku Igajima and I intend on winning.

**SOCCER FIELD! RAIMON VS SENGOKU IGAJIMA**

Kazemaru: *Looks at Miyasaka on the bleachers*

*Skips to the end * Raimon Wins!

Kazemaru: *Leaves*

Gouenji: *Follows*

**In A Random Waiting Room**

Kazemaru: Miyasaka...

Miyasaka: Kazemaru-san.

Kazemaru: I really sorry, but I am going to stay with the soccer team.

Gouenji: *Walks in but runs out so he isn't noticed. Eavesdrops*

Kazemaru: Now, whenever I start to think, the first thing that comes up is soccer. I've become really attached to it and so...

Miyasaka: I understand. When I watched you play, I noticed how happy and content you were. I feel that it would be best for you to stay.

Kazemaru: I am glad you understand...

Miyasaka: Well, good luck. I have get going. *Leaves*

Gouenji: Are you sure that it was the right choice?

Kazemaru: I made up my mind, and I like it on the soccer team.

Gouenji: Thats good to hear. Lets go. The others are waiting.

Kazemaru: Ok!

**OK! Si this is the second chapter for Years (I'll be calling the story that). Its short, I know. Well, please review and respond. Nothing too harsh please. And I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, some parts of the story may seem a little rushed, I'm sorry. Well, please tell me which character you want for the next chapter! **

**~Cocoa \(^_^)/**


	3. Handa and Kazemaru

**Hello this is Cocoa! I'm sad how no one requested a character so I have to choose one by myself... This chapter will be on... Kazemaru and Handa (and some Max and Gouenji/Endou, but I am trying to keep it revolving around Handa and Kazemaru.) What did I say, if no one requests a certain character I will go from Handa, to Max, to my OC. Okay.**

** I am trying my best to keep the character's personality the way it it is the anime, I am TRYING my BEST! Also, I do not own Inazuma Eleven, and there is NO YAOI or SHOUNEN-AI. Okay? 3rd chapter, ENJOY!**

**WAIT! For Romaji words, I have the definition at the end of the chapter. Also, before you enjoy, this takes place in the 3rd year of middle dchool, during gakuensai. You don't know what it is, go on wikipedia! You can trust it today!**

**~Cocoa**

* * *

><p><em>Kazemaru and Handa, 3rd year of Middle School. After FFI and etc...<em>

_**In The Boy's Normal (Non-Soccer) Changing Room (Kazemaru is in a REALLY good mood)**_

Handa: NOOOO! Stop it!

Kazemaru: Why not? You did it to me, didn't you? What's wrong with me just returning the favor? *evil smirk*

Handa: That was different! You actually look fine! I'll embarass myself!

Kazemaru: Exactly! Now get the skirt on and I'll do your hair!

Handa: *Gives up* Sniff...

Kazemaru: Good boy! I am so glad that I'm in the same class as you. The school festival will be great!

Handa: Sniff...

Kazemaru: Okay! I'm so glad you didn't cut your hair since the dark emperors thing. Your hair is perfect length to tie up!

Handa: *mumbles* You wouldn't let me cut it...

Kazemaru: *Pulls Handa's hair* What do you say? If you want to talk, talk nice and clearly. *Dark aurora like thing forming*

Handa: Nothing...

Kazemaru: There! Hair nicely tied into pigtails! Come on now! Get your shoes on and let's go-a-wait! Not the sneakers! The fancy girl shoes in your locker!

Handa: WHAT! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! I AM NOT WEARING THOSE!

Kazemaru: *evil smile* Yes you are~

Handa: *backs away* fine...

Kazemaru: Good!

Handa: Sigh... I wish are class wasn't doing a jyosou cafe...

Kazemaru: Why not?

Handa: I look rediculous... especially standing next to you. I mean, no offense, but you look like a girl in that outfit. (Kazemaru was wearing a short, frilly onepiece with grey leggings and a black, short sleeved sweater. His hair was tied to the side and was slightly curled.)

Kazemaru: No you don't. You look fine considering you're a boy wearing red, checkered skirt and a black blazer jacket. Not to mention that frilly blouse.

Handa: Shut it...

Kazemaru: You don't look bad. If I was some random guy who just walked aimlessly in front of you, I'd think you were a girl. Now come on! Our class is waiting! We're probably the last ones to get changed.

Handa: *lightens up a bit* Okay.

**In the Classroom: (Kazemaru's Classmates: Handa, Max, Gouenji, Endou, Kidou, and Aki.**

Kazemaru: We're back! Handa-chan here was taking forever!

Handa: *Face red from embarrassment* *Whispers* Sorry I'm late...

Aki: OH MY GOSH! Kazemaru-kun, Handa-kun, you guys look adorable! I can't tell if you guys were boys or not! Wait, I want to take a kinen-shasin.

Handa: Wha-

Kazemaru: Sure!

Aki: I'll call the other guys who had to dress up like a girl! *Calls Max and Endou*

Max: Hi~ Handa-chan!

Handa: Whoa! Max... Is that you? You... you... You look like a girl! Endou, you too! Wow...

(Brief description: Max is wearing a light blue puffy-ish dress and a white, frilly apron with his hair down. Endou was wearing short orange one piece with black leggings a yellow jacket.)

Endou: You look really... Whoa... You look a real girl, I'm surprised that you look as good as Max does!

Handa: What? You thought I would look ridiculous?

Max: ...

Aki: Stand in a line! I wanna get a good picture of this moment! *Camera flashes*

Gouenji: Okay guys, we have to get the tables set for customers.

Handa: You are soooooo lucky you didn't have to dress like a girl!

Gouenji: Yeah... I wasn't about to have Yuuka see me dressed like a girl.

Kidou: Stop talking! We need to get everything set up. And the guys that are dressed up as girls, I need to ask a favor of you, Gouenji you too by the way.

Gouenji: Okay, but after everything is ready.

**CLASSROOM SET UP LIKE A CAFE:**

Rest of the class: Wow! Everything is so nice!

Kazemaru: It's hard to believe this is our last school festival... It's going to be sad.

Handa: At least we have three days to work at our cafe. We better make the best of it.

Handa: I'll do it!

Gouenji: That was fast.

Handa: Max, if we're gonna do it... We're gonna do it right! OKay?

Max: Yup.

Handa: *Voice softens* Hey Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: Yeah?

Handa: Can I get changed... People in the hall are staring...

Kazemaru: Don't worry, they're trying to figure out whether you're a boy or a girl. It's ok!

Handa: I'm getting changed... *Rushes off*

Kazemaru: He better not run off and get changed during the real thing...

_School is over_

_**AFTER SCHOOL! **_**DAY IS OVER**!

Kazemaru: Handa!

Handa: Oh, hi.

Kazemaru: Walk home with me okay?

Handa: Sure. What about Endou?

Kazemaru: He is staying with Kidou to do some last-minute touch-ups with the classroom.

Handa: Shouldn't we help?

Kazemaru: No, it's fine. Anyway, while we're walking home, can we stop by the soccer field by the river.

Handa: Sure.

**AT THE SOCCER FIELD**

Handa: Now what?

Kazemaru: I'm sorry for getting you stuck in this girl cross-dressing thing.

Handa: It's okay. It would be a funny memory of our last gakuensai at Raimon.

Kazemaru: That's good then.

Handa: Yeah.

Kazemaru: I still feel bad. You wanna have dinner at my house?

Handa: YES! Definetly! Will Rai-san be home?

Kazemaru: Probably.

Handa: Okay, what time should I be there?

Kazemaru: Be at my house at six. We eat at six-thirty. Wear normal clothe, not your uniform.

Handa: Ok. Since it's already four-thirty, I'm gonna go home and tell my parents.

Kazemaru: Okay then. Bye!

Handa: Bye *Walks away*

**ON THE WAY TO KAZEMARU'S HOUSE**

Handa: It should be around here somewhere...

? ? ?: Handa-san~

Handa: *Looks around*

? ? ?: Behind you!

Handa: *Turns*

_ _Petite girl with teal hair tied in a braid in a wheel-chair rolls towards Handa...__

Handa: Mei-chan

Mei: Handa-san, konnichiha, are you coming over?

Handa: Yeah, your brother invited me. Is it okay?

Mei: Of course!

Handa: So... Why are you around here? It's a little dangerous, for a young woman in a wheel chair to be rolling around the streets at like.

Mei: For your information, I'm already in sixth grade and I can run if I wanted too. (Refer to my other story in chapter 2) I am also here for YOUR sake too. You were walking the total opposite way.

Handa: Whoops. Anyway, you seem to be in a good mood.

Mei: Haha, yeah. I'm not such a bad person in the afternoon.

Handa: Yeah. So... which way is your house?

Mei: Turn right here and it's that one.

Handa: Thanks. What's or dinner?

Mei: I don't know. I left before asking.

Handa: Oh...

Mei: Lets go!

**AT THE DOOR STEP**

Mei: Handa-san...

Handa: Yeah?

Mei: I'll stand, but would you mind lifting my wheel-chair into the house?

Handa: Sure.

Mei: Sorry...

**INSIDE**

Handa: I keep on forgetting how big this house was!

? ? ?: Handa-san! You're here. The food is ready!

Kazemaru: Don't yell. Rai-nee is resting. She has recording that goes all the way into the morning.

Rei: Whoops.

(Brief description: Rei is a petite boy with short teal hair and hazel eyes. Wheelchair)

Handa: Rai-san is resting?

Rai: Not anymore. I want to have dinner. Hello Handa-kun!

Handa: Rai-san, konnichiha.

Kazemaru: Food is ready~

Rai: Finally!

_Eats food, now in Kazemaru's room_

Handa: Whoa~! There are so many sports posters. And picture albums too!

Kazemaru: Yeah.

Handa: It's getting late... I better get going.

Kazemaru: You wanna ride?

Handa: No, I'll manage.

**Saturday - Gakuensai **

Kazemaru: Irashaimase~

Handa: I-Ira-Irashimase...

Kazemaru: You sound like a malfunctioning DVD.

Handa: How can I not! I'm a guy in a dress! With frills!

Endou: You look fine thou- Irashaimase~

Kidou: We have a waiter request! Handa~!

Handa: What! A waiter request! We had those! WHY ME!

Kidou: Table 6! Hurry up!

_At table six_

Handa: Ira-Irashai... Wha-what would you like to order?

Kurimatsu: You look like a girl! Wow...

Handa: Kurimatsu! Why are you here!

Kurimatsu: Matsuno invited us!

Handa: Ma-Max! *Mumbles* I will kill you...

Kurimatsu: Whoa...

Handa: What?

Kazemaru: Hey!

Kurimatsu: Kazemaru... You look like a real girl.

Kazemaru: Thank you...

Handa: What do you want to order?

Kurimatsu: *Orders*

**END OF THE DAY**

Handa: MAXXXXX!

Max: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEELLLLPPPP! BLOODY MURDER! HHANDA IS GOING TO KILL MEEEE!

Kazemaru: What did you do Max?

Max: I invited the soccer team to our cafe and then they saw Handa in a dress and it was sooo~ funny~!

Handa: THAT WASN'T FUNNY!

Kazemaru: Anyway... Let's keep the classroom crime-free. Handa, I'm going home. You walking.

Handa: Oh. Yeah...

_Leaves the school_

Kazemaru: I guess we made the best of our gakuensai right?

Handa: Yeah

Kazemaru: It's still sad though.

Handa: We have high school.

Kazemaru: No promises we'll go to the same high school...

Handa: Yeah

Kazemaru: Thanks for being a good classmate.

Handa: You too...

**FINALLY! What are there 2,000 words in this chapter? It's probably the longest chapter I ever wrote and will the longest I'll ever write. Wow, it was long... Anyway, it may not be the best chapter ever... But it's ok... Please review and respond adn tell me what character should be next. You know ... and Kazemaru. THis was Handa (plus others) and Kazemaru! Thanks for reading!**

**~Cocoa**

**Romaji Stuff:**

**_jyosou cafe: a cafe where guys dress like girls_**

**_konnichiha: hello_**

**_Irashaimase: Welcome (Normally what what a waiter says when you enter a restaurant)_**

**_Irashai: Welcome (Less formal)_**

**_gakuensai: look it up on wikipedia_**


	4. Hiroto and Kazemaru

**This is the fourth chapter of Years! Thank you very much for requesting a character. This chapter is Hiroto and Kazemaru! Please enjoy! I really don't know how I should do this... Well, begin in baby steps! Re-watch the Argentina episodes!**

**~Cocoa**

* * *

><p><strong>On the flight back to Japan from Licott Island: Hiroto next to Kazemaru<strong>

Hiroto: We won. So much happened and we won.

Kazemaru: It wasn't easy, that's for sure...

Hiroto: Especially that game against Argentina. That was tough, we lost though.

Kazemaru: Yeah, we could have been better, but we didn't realize that until the end. I felt pretty useless...

Hiroto: Useless?

Kazemaru: I sat on the bench, watching you guys try your best. All I did was sit there.

Hiroto: You saved us from the third point though. You were really a great help.

Kazemaru: Really, was I?

Hiroto: Yeah! You took captain's place when he wasn't there and you did great. You also motivated the rest of the team..

Kazemaru: Motivated?

Hiroto: We felt that we didn't want your sacrifice to go to waste.

Kazemaru: Was there really no other word besides sacrifice that you can put tthere?

Hiroto: It works fine for me, it sounds right.

Kazemaru: But it sounds like I died. The only person who would die while playing soccer is our captain, Endou Mamoru.

Hiroto: True.

Kazemaru: If only he and Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou were there... It would have made a big difference.

Hiroto: We have to learn to play without them.

Kazemaru: I guess so.

Endou: *Looke over from his seat* Hey! What are you guys talking about?

Hiroto: The match against Argentina.

Endou: Are you guys upset about losing?

Kazemaru: How can we not.

Endou: Don't sweat it! *Smiles* You guys did you're best!

Hiroto: Thanks.

Endou: Plus it's half are fault for not being there to help. You two did great as captain.

Kazemaru: Thanks. You always do it better though, Endou.

Endou: Thank you. *Sits back down*

Hiroto: *Looks at Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: *Looks at Hiroto*

Hiroto: So.. What now?

Kazemaru: Mmm... Oh! Remember when you were at Aliea Academy?

Hirot: Yeah.

Kazemaru: How did you get the ball to go so fast. I'm fast enough to break a building down?

Hiroto: ... I really have no clue.

Kazemaru: It was really fast...

Hiroto: Yeah...

Kazemaru: Now what?

Hiroto: How long have you known Endou-kun?

Kazemaru: What's up with that question?

Hiroto: An answer please.

Kazemaru: Mmm... I've known since pre-school perhaps.

Hiroto: Was he always crazy about soccer?

Kazemaru: Yeah.

Hiroto: And you?

Kazemaru: Not so much. I liked running, so I joined the athletics club. I joined because Endou needed help.

Hiroto: Help?

Kazemaru: Oh yeah, you wouldn't know. Raimon soccer club used to only consist of a very few people, Endou, Someoka, Handa, Shisido, Kurimatsu, Kageno, Shourinji, and Kabeyama. People wanted to get rid of the soccer club, but Endou said no. Raimon asked Teikoku Gukuen to have a practice match and if we lost, the soccer club was disbanned.

Hiroto: Ouch...

Kazemaru: So, Endou went around and began to find people to play soccer. He got Max, and Megane, and me.

Hiroto: That's good.

Kazemaru: During the game Megane dropped out and Gouenji came in. We didn't win.

Hiroto: You guys were disbannded?

Kazemrau: No, we didn't win, but didn't lose. Teikoku forfeited.

Hiroto: Lucky.

Kazemaru: Mmm... We had to beat Occult Academy after that. Then, we won. And we entered Football Frontier.

Hiroto: Then came Aliea Academy.

Kazemaru: And then came FFI.

Hiroto: And now we're here. At the top.

Kazemaru: Once we get to Japan, we'll say goodbye and part ways.

Hiroto: There is one things that I'm sure of.

Kazemaru: What's that?

Hiroto: We'll see each other, only this time, we'll be up higher.

Kazemaru: ?

Hiroto: By that I mean that we will not only be the strongest team, but the top individual players.

Kazemaru: I see. I'll see you up there.

Hiroto: Yeah. See you then.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, it is a little weird, I know. Hoped you enjoyed it anyway... This was the 4th chapter of Years with Hiroto and Kazemaru. Please review, respond, and request. Thank you for reading.<strong>

**~Cocoa**


	5. Short Author's Note

**Hey~ This is just a reminder for those who read THIS story. This wont apply for other stories.**

Dear Reader,

First of all, I AM **NOT** ABANDONING THIS STORY. I am just unable to continue this story for a short amount of time. I have exams coming up and I can't be on fanfiction too long, so I have to limit my updating. The reason why I chose this story not to update is because this story takes the longest to write. Okay~ So once again, I AM **NOT** ABANDONING THIS STORY. Thanks~

~Cocoa


	6. Handa and Max

**Okay, I am back! Finally! So, I'm thinking of changing this fic a little. The chapters are going to be about all of the IE characters instead of only Kazemaru. I'll run out of ideas if I don't do this. Well, by know you probably realized that I am MAJOR Handa, Max, Kazemaru fan. This chapter is about Max and Handa~ Next is the Fubuki twins though.**

**Karasu: Yo! I wrote this chapter this time! Oh, and I'm not writing in chatroom format. Never will I write like that!**

**Cocoa: We don't own Inazuma Eleven. Just ourselves~ **

**Karasu: Better review.**

**Cocoa: If you're wondering who Karasu is, she's my cousin in Japan who got ahold of my fanfiction account and password. Her OC is a boy though.**

* * *

><p><em>~Written in the First person. Handa's P.O.V.~<em>

_ ~Introduction~_

He probably came next in line after family. He came before other relatives, money, wealth, and fame. Even before education. He was Matusno (Max) Kuusuke, my best friend,

~_First Grade~_

We met in the first grade. It was a rather awkward happening if you ask me. Back then, I wasn't much of a soccer player. A little baseball, but not soccer. It was recess time, and I was at the side of the soccer field, a good six, seven meters away, minding my own business when it happened. A soccer ball came flying at me, "Ahh!" I remember screaming, but nothing after that.

The next thing I remembered was a short, messy, orange haired boy with a striped winter hat staring down at me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me. I nodded and stood up. "Really sorry about that. I tried to pass the ball, but I messed up..."

"I'm really okay," I said, emphasizing by bringing my hands up to my chest and waving then side to side. "Really..."

The orange haired boy looked at me suspiciously and sighed. "Hope you are." He held out his hand. "I'm Matsuno Kuusuke by the way, but everyone calls me Max.

"Max..." I repeated and took his hand, "I'm Handa Shinichi. I don't have a nickname."

Max looked at me with a smile on his face, " 'kay then, see you around." and he left. That's how we met. A little awkward happening. Afterwards, he spoke to me more often, we became friends.

_ ~Third Grade~_

I've known Max for two whole years now, today's me first time going to his house. He tried to change my mind, but I wasn't going to. _Finally, _I thought.

Max lived in one of those typical white houses; nice yard, windows, play-set. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" yelled a voice. A girl's voice. The door opened, and there stood an older looking girl. Same messy orange hair, but tied in two pigtails.

"Umm..." I began nervously, "Is Matsuno Kuusuke there?" The girl smiled kindly and nodded. She lead me inside.

"Yo Handa! I see you met the grim reap-" He began to say something, but stopped and recomposed himself. "Ahem... I mean, my sister."

The girl bowed politely, "Hello, I am Matsuno Sorami, Seventh grade. Please take care of my brother. He may become a nuisance sometimes. Nice to meet you, Shinichi-kun."

I stood there, mouth open, _This is Max's sister! No way! She's too polite! Wow... _I thought, and I was able to think of other reasons why she was so unlike Max when my train of thoughts was interrupted by high pitched screams.

"!"

Sorami ran into an open room and came out carrying two infants. "Shh..." She whispered to the babies and handed one to Max. "Kuu-chan, take Sora."

"But my friend is here!" He complained, trying not to drop the infant.

Sorami glared, "Do as I say" she hissed, and the day went on. Max and I played games and he taught me how to play soccer. I also realized how big of a family Max has. A dad, mom, an older sister, and two baby sisters. I'm an only child and I think my house is noisy.

At the end of the day, Max walked with me home, "See this is why I told you you'd be better off not coming." He sighed.

"Really? I thought your family was nice." I really couldn't think why he didn't want me to meet them.

"Whatever," he said and we continued to walk.

_ ~Sixth Grade~_

Max and I didn't go to the same elementary school as the rest of the current soccer team. Our school, for graduating sixth grader, reserved some rooms in a hot spring resort a few hours away. Max and I will be sharing a room, along with three other boys.  
>We sat next to each other of the bus.<p>

"A hot spring!" Max yelled, "Did you know about this! We graduate and we get to go to a hot spring! For three freaking days!"

"Yep," I said, just as excited as Max.

"Not to mention we're in the same room! This is really awesome!"

I looked at Max, he was really a kid. I can't say much because I'm one too though. He seemed really happy today.

When we got there, Max was was the first one off. We were sitting in the back seat, he even got off before the teacher. Sakamoto Sensei told us our room numbers and we walked over to our rooms. We weren't allowed into the baths yet, so we decided to get comfortable. Max took his D.S. out and began to play. I took out the map of this area. There was a very famous shrine which my mom told me that I should check out. I'll go with Max. I put a big red circle around the area where the shrine was. My mother told me about a park as well. I circled it too.

"What are you doing?" Max asked, surprising me. I jumped up and pinned myself to the wall.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" I yelled, panting.

Max grinned, "Whoops. So what were you doing?" He asked again picking up the map. "I've heard of this shrine. The Reaper wants me to check it out. You going?"  
>"Yeah," I sighed, "Mom, wants me to check it out."<p>

"We'll go together then. Stone Head said the baths were ready." Max said. I probably made a very confused face because Max had to explain himself. "Stone Head, Sakamoto Sensei, get it? And Reaper, my sister."

"Ahh..."

The baths were amazing. We first went to the _Rotenburo, _the roof bath. One problem... _The Rotenburo _was a mixed bath. I told Max that we should probably go in the indoor bath where the genders were separated. He said no. We went to the _Rotenburo. _Luckily, no girls, just guys. I heard some guys talking about how it was too bad there was no girls.

"Wait!" One boy said. "Do you guys hear that?"

All of the boys, even Max, nodded.

"Girls..."

"Everyone hide!"

I went along with Max behind a random boulder in the bath. Girls walked in. One screamed.

"Booyss!" The girls walked backwards and ran out of the _Rotenburo._

"Missed!"

"So close!" Boys were chattering.

_Why would you want to see some girl naked? _I thought.

The rest of the day went by slowly. We exited the bath. All of the students met up in one of the many rooms of the resort. I forgot to mention, but this resort was very traditional. We all wore _kimonos_, and _geta_, or japanese style sandals. The rooms were lined with _tatami _there were _paper sliding doors_. Not to mention the _futons_ in our rooms.

When we entered the room there was at least one hundred little miniature tables with food. Miso soup, rice, fish, and some pickled vegetables. It looked great. Once the last of the students entered the room, we dug into our food, not leaving a single grain of rice in our bowl.

By the time we were finished with dinner, and the entertainment finished, we students walked to our rooms. I set up my _futon _and Max lined his next to mine.

" 'night," he said.

" 'night," I replied and fell asleep.

The next morning was chaotic. Max woke me up at seven which wasn't the problem. The problem began after we ate breakfast, which consisted of fish, rice, and fruits. He dragged me outside and ran, still dragging me, to the nearest train station. When we got on the train and he finally let go, I asked him, "Why are you rushing?"

Max grinned, for the millionth time that morning, "We're gonna go to the shrine. It get's crowded so we had to leave quick." I sighed, wondering why Max wanted to go to the shrine when he was forced to go by his sister.

WE got off the train five stops later. We walked twenty minutes and arrived at the shrine. Not too many people, but definitely crowded, considering it was Wednesday. Max grabbed my arm and dragged me to a very crowded part of the shrine.

"What are we doing here?" I said after reading the sign, _Renai Omikuji to Omamori. _

Max face flushed bright shade of pink. "I-I sort of saw this girl yesterday right... Well... I-I've seen her for a wh-while actually... An-And... It's really hard to explain..."

This time, I grinned. "Ahh~ I see. Come one, let's get one~." I walked other to the counter and asked for an _omamori. _I paid and handed it to Max. "Good Luck~" (OOC)

We looked around the shrine, stopped by the park, and walked back to the station. When we got to the resort, it was five.

"Okay, so some of us are going to the basement and go to the arcade. Wanna come?" Max asked. I nodded.

The basement was really bright. Many games. Candy Scooping, _UFO Catchers, _and Air Hockey. WE played till eleven.

That was probably the funnest time I've ever had with Max, EVER. Max and I were friends since first grade, best friends since third, and brothers by sixth. We decided to go to the same middle school and play soccer there. Max didn't join the soccer club at first because he had to take care of his siblings, but later when we needed someone because the soccer club was going to be disbanded, he joined. Since he hadn't played soccer in a while, he lied and said he didn't play soccer, but he soon remembered how. My friend, best friend, and brother, he was Matsuno (Max) Kuusuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Karasu: Now that wasn't too bad. Cocoa here told me that I would mess up. I think I was better that her.<strong>

**Cocoa: U-U-Urusai!**

**Karasu: Here's a mini dictionary for those who don't understand the Romaji. Everything in Italics is down here. Please read.**

**Cocoa: Hmph. **

_Mini Dictionary~  
>Rotenburo- Roofoutdoor hot bath. _

_Futon- A foldable mattress to sleep on._

_Tatami- I think it's made of bamboo. It's like a sort of flooring._

_Kimono- That japanese traditional outfit._

_Sliding Doors- Paper sliding doors. Pretty self explanatory._

_Geta- Japanese style sandals._

_Renai Omikuji- Like a love charm._

_Omamori- Protection or extra get them for luck in family, friends, love, luck in general, safe driving, etc..._

_UFO Catcher- Japanese way or saying the crane game._

_Urusai- Literally means too loud. In this case, Shut up._

**Next chapter is going to be about the Fubuki twins before one ..._sniff..._dies. I (Cocoa) will be doing the next chapter! Please review~!**

**~COCOA**

**(PS: And does anyone know how old Fubuki Shirou was when Atsuya died? Or around how old they were?)**


	7. Atsuya & Shirou

**Hello minnasan! THis is COcoa and I'd like to present to you my next chapter of Years! This chapter is on the happy times of the Fubuki twins! Enjoy! Oh, and if anyone wants me to write about a certain two, please feel free to ask! I'll have Karasu do it for me~! **

**Karasu: Wha-**

**COcoa: Isn't that why I gave you a second chance~ *dangerous smile***

**Karasu: Cocoa said that if I ever change her ID ever again, she'll rip my hands off.**

**Cocoa: She changed my ID to this blackcrowraven thing! How could she!**

**Karasu: Cocoa doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fubuki twins, age 6. (I'm assuming Atsuya died at age 7.)<strong>

"Aniki!" yelled 6 year old Fubuki Atsuya who was jumping on his brother's bed. "It's snowing! It's snowing! Shirou, Atsuya's identical twin minus the hair, pulled up his covers over his head.

"Tell me something that I don't know. We're in Hokkaidou," he mumbled.

"Up! Play with me! Dad even promised, he said he would make an igloo with us!" Atsuya said, still jumping on Shriou's bed and trying to pull his covers off.

"Okay, but we have to wait until the snow stopped. we don't want to get stuck right?" Shirou jumped out of bed and began to get changed.

Atsuya sat criss-crossed on the floor and pouted, "fine, but you will promise that you'll play with me!"

Shirou held out his pinky, "promise,"

From the kitchen came a kind, familiar voice, "Atsuya-chan, Shirou-chan, breakfast is ready! I made hot cakes (japanese way of saying pancakes) and strawberry sauce to go with it!"

The twins tured to eachother, their eyes sparkling, "ICHIGO!" They yelled and ran into the kitchen. There, waiting for them was stacks of freshly made pancakes, strawberry sauce, and their mother smiling warmly. The twins dug into their breakfast.

Then, their mother walked up to them from behind and hugged them, "Shirou-chan, Atsuya-chan, Happy Birthday, I love you."

**Fubuki Twins Age 7**

"We're going to beat them!" exclaimed Fubuki Atsuya in the car on the way to their next soccer game against Shirayuki Elementary SChool.

"Yeah, and I'm proud of you Atsuya. I heard you're going to be the striker of the team. And SHirou, I also heard from coach that you're the best defender on the team. Dad's really proud," said their dad , glancing back to his kids in the back of the car.

When they arrived to the Shirayuki ministadium, the twins jumped out of their car and took a good look around. Sitting on the steps of the entrance was the Hakuren Elementary soccer team waiting. The Fubuki twins ran to their team, creating small foot prints on the clean sheet of snow.

"Minna! Omatase!" Shirou yelled running after his brother who jumped into a pile of snow off to the side of the parking lot. "A-Atsuya! COme here! Coach wants to tell us something." Atsuya pouted and stuck his face out of the snow.

"Hello, Atsuya-kun, SHioru-kun." the coach began, then cleared his throat, "Well, this should be everyone. Now, let me tell you, Shirayuki has been a tough rival with hakuren since the beginning of time for elementary, middle, and high school soccer. So, son't think this game is going to be easy okay!"

"Hai~," the team replied in unison.

When the Hakuren team entered the ministadium, they were tooken by surprise at the roominess of the stadium. It looked larger tham it was on the outside, and there was a glass dome roof where the cloudy sky was visible. There, on the other side of the stadium, was the Shirayuku soccer team.

"Shirayuki no minnasan!" Atsuya sudden;y yelled, "Please don't be upset when we kick your butt with my eternal blizzard!"

Shirou quickly covered his brother's mouth, "Atsuya!" he whisperd, then turning to the SHirayuki team, "Sumimasen! My brother was just excited..."

From the other side, a tall sith grade responded, "No problem!"

Shirou sighed in relief, and so did the rest of the Hakuren team. The last thing they wanted was to get themselves in a meaningless fight caused by a 6, I mean 7 year old. They also sighed because they know know that Shirayuki soccer club was made of sensible people unlike Shirousagi soccer club. Hakuren beat them to a pulp, but only because some team members where banned from play because of violence to Hakuren. You can't can't judge a soccer team by the name of their school, shirousagi=white bunny=team of 6 feet tall 3rd graders. What caused the violence? Atsuya's provoking of course. But who can hate such a cute 6 year old at the time.

"... Okay, I will now tell you guys who the starting 11 are." the coach, once again, cleared his throat, "Fowards; Kitami Ryu, and Fubuki Atsuya. Midfielders; ARaya-chan, Sorano, and Eya-kun. Defenders are Jyuka-cham, Manbe, Mabuka-kun, Seiya, and Shirou. Goalie is Hakoda. Any problems," The coach asked and looked at his players. No one said anything. He walked over to greet the Shirayuki coach.

"Atsuya," SHirou said holding Atsuya's shoulders, looking straight at him in the eye, "You can't go around provoking others teams okay. Remember last time you did that to SHirousagi?" Atsuya nodded, "We don't want that to happen again. Okay?" Atsuya nodded again. The coach called the Hakuren team over and told them to get into their positions, the game was going to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>KArasu: THat's it? You're not even going to write about the game? Nothing! <strong>

**Cocoa: No, why?**

**KArasu: Then whats the point of this freaking fic!**

**Cocoa: To write chapters on random happenings in the IE's past.**

**KArasu: *sighs heavily* **

**Cocoa: ?**

**Karasu: Well, minnasan. THis is the 8th chapter of As years go on. Yes, it's a short one. People please review and tell us what two characters we should (I should) make the chapter on! I'll be writing next chapter!**

**COcoa: Please be nice on the reviews~**

**~Cocoa & KArasu**


	8. Hiroto and Midorikawa

**So I'm doing this in sort of like a diary/journal form. Still the same fic though!**

**I DON"T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Midorikawa Ryuuji's Journal (Age 7)<strong>

October 11th

It was another peaceful day at sun garden. I was in my small corner playing with Osamu-nii-san in the sand box when father and Hitomiko-nee-san called us over. Hiding behind her was a boy around my age, maybe older, with short red hair and green eyes. Hitomiko-nee-san introduced him to us as Kiyama Hiroto. I was so happy. My family just grew bigger, the more the merrier I say.

When he was alone, I introduced myself to the shy boy, "I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji! You can call me Ryuuji though!" I was always the louder child in Sun Garden.

"Boku wa Hiroto. I'm Hiroto. Yoroshiku ne, Ryuuji." HIroto said in a soft voice. He was a really nice boy. Although I thought he should laugh a little more. Then, he'd be so much more nicer. Hiroto soon got along with the other children of Sun Garden. I introduced him to Osamu-nii-san, who introduced him to others. At first, Hiroto seemed to be afraid of Osamu, but I wouldn't blae him. I was too, scared of Osamu when I came here. Reina-chan was very nice to him, and Hiroto really liked Reina-chan.

October 25th

Today, Hiroto and I played soccer. At first, Hiroto didn't know how to play, so everyone taught him how to. We werer both on the same team with Shigeto, Haruya-kun, Fuu-kun, and Reina-chan. At first Hiroto kept on fumbling with the ball but later, he was really good. He scored a goal on Osamu-nii-san! I didn't even stand a chance against nii-san but Hiroto was amazing!

When father called us in for lunch time, Hiroto was already at the table. He's really fast when he wants to be and really likes food. Hiroto was a completely different person now. When he just got here, he was really shy, but now, he's seems really happy and enjoys being here.

That day I asked him this question, "Ne, Hiroto, are you my friend?" Hiroto only looked at me and nodded.

"You're my friend! Why do you ask that?" I couldn't help but smile at Hiroto's answer. He smiled back. I'm glad that he was my friend.

**Kiyama Hiroto's Journal (Age 8)**

October 11th

My new father introduced me to a lot of new people today. At first all of the people looked scary, but then this boy named Ryuuji came up to me and introduced to me to the people. I met these two boys named Haruya and Fuusuke. Haruya was a little scary. He kept on looking at me weirdly and then patted me on the head. He was the same age, but taller. Fuusuke was a little different. I always saw him eating ice cream and it was already fall. Not to mention that he was always rolling up his sleeves and wore shorts outside.

October 26th

I'm now used to living here in SUn GArden. I really like it here. Father is very nice, and Hitomiko-nee-san is always there for me. But my favorite was Ryuuji. He asked me a weird question yesterday, asking wether I was his friend or not. I thought he was my friend so that's what I told him. Then, he smiled.

"I'm glad you're my friend," Ryuuji said smiling. The reason why Ryuuji was my favorite was probably because he was always smiling with me. To me, he really was the 'Sun' in Sun Garden. Even today, when I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, he carried me back inside and gave me a bandaid. Even though he was younger, he was just as big as me and stronger. He was like a real brother.

November 10th

Today was the fall festival in Sun Garden. They have this every year, once in fall, once in winter, in summer, and in spring. In the fall festival, they burn leavves and twigs and make a bonfire. THen, they would bake sweet potatoes and we'd play soccer all day. I've never thought that they'd [the people of sun garden] would have a festival like this.

I called RYuuji to pass the ball to me and he gave me the ball. WE scored together. "NIce job Hiroto!" Ryuuji yelled from the other side of the field. i could tell, he was smiling.

"It was thanks to you! The pass was perfect!" I yelled back and ginned. I never thought that soccer would be so much fun.

**Ryuuji's Journal (Age 7)**

November 10th

HIroto scored another goal today. I assisted. Hiroto's been getting better and better at soccer every day. I better start working hard too! After the soccer game, Hiroto and I sat down at the fire and ate the sweet potatoes.

"Ryuuji, someday, we'll make the best team ever and play in the Football Frontier!" Hiroto said, his eyes were twinkling. At first I thought it was because of the fire reflecting in his eyes, but I realized he truly was sparkling. He was so bright. I replied with a nod, for my mouth was full of food. Hiroto laughed, and I smiled back.

"When we win FF, what do you want to do?" Hiroto asked. I didn't know at first, but then I remembered Reina-chan talking about an international FF.

"I want to win the Football Frontier INternational!" I exclaimed and stood up. "WE'll go together and win!"

Hiroto looked up at me and chuckled. "WE will for sure," he said, and we were quiet.

**Hiroto's Journal (Age 15 Third Year)**

My Random Entry

WE won, RYuuji. Football Frontier International. The trophy is in our hands. WE're number 1.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the journal entry form like thing. It didn't turn out too. Bad though!<strong>


End file.
